1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transportable caddies for containing hats, uniforms and related items neatly for transportation either assembled with the hats, uniforms and related items on them or unassembled for separate transportation and storage.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Transporting and storing hats, uniforms and related items for bands, choirs, entertainers and various groups of performers has long been a time-consuming and often risky problem. It has been relegated to unreliable improvision by marching bands, choirs and other performers that travel to various destinations. Usually, hats, uniforms, related items and garments of performers and entertainers are transported and stored with inadequate care and with inconvenience. They are often put in or on whatever clothes container, rack, rod, shelf, luggage or box that might be available at performance destinations or at base facilities. Although there are known clothing caddies, garment-sales racks and closets for garment storage, there is no known hat-and-uniform caddy for transporting and storing hats, uniforms, related items and garments conveniently, orderly and securely in a manner taught by this invention.
Listed for consideration is related but different prior art that includes the following:
PATENTDATENAMECLASSU.S. Pat. No. 6,478,169 B2Nov. 12, 2002Krusell211/85.7U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,947 B1Jun. 11, 2002Hu et al.211/189U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,330 B1Apr. 02, 2002Weber et al.280/47.35U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,869Mar. 02, 1999Busuttil et al.182/69.6U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,517Feb. 02, 1999Wang312/237U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,584Feb. 03, 1998Crane280/47.35U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,154Aug. 14, 1990Guggenheim280/79.3U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,991Jan. 03, 1961Duffner211/60U.S. Des. 179,459Dec. 25, 1956PottsD14/3